Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for re-ranking query results on an electronic device.
Background of the Disclosure
Information retrieval systems can include typical search engines accessed using an electronic device such as a computer, personal data assistant (PDA) or the like. For example, an electronic device can access information stored on a remote server using a web browser, search engine, or a search client. The search engines can rank the search results or documents (or other digital media) returned from the search. The ranking can be based on several factors, including topical relevance to the query, location associated with query, or personal profile, etc. Existing search solutions and results, however, are primarily designed for non-mobile searches such as from desktop computers. With a rapidly growing number of mobile device users, more and more search requests come from mobile devices of users/people only temporarily at a location or in transit. The mobile and transient nature of users can result in connectivity issues, and challenging download issues such as changing download speeds at the user's current location or as the user moves between locations.